Von Trapped
by ellmo82
Summary: Over the summer Quinn realises she might just have feelings for Rachel Berry. the only way she can think to win her over is with the lyrics of her favourite song.


**A/N so this is just a silly idea I had in my head. Total fluff, maybe even a little crack. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>For the first two weeks after school finished Quinn mostly sat in her room. She listened to music, she read books, looked over the photos she'd accumulated over three years of high school and did her best to avoid the box of photos that sat under her bed marked with a large 'L'. The haircut hadn't really helped, as much as Santana and Brittany had assured her it would. Although she had to admit the slightly shocked look on her mom's face when she arrived back from New York had been worth how much it had cost to get a decent haircut in the city. She wasn't entirely sure why her mother had asked if she'd spent a lot of time with her two friends while she'd been away, though she had her suspicions. But it was just a haircut, right? It wasn't a statement. Santana had been quite adamant about what she should have done and seemed overly pleased with the results, sharing a few nudges and whispered comments with Brittany, but she assumed that was just because she'd basically had the same hair since freshman year. She continued to leaf through the pages of photos from the previous year, if this new 'do was meant to signal the start of a new Quinn then why did it feel like nothing had changed? She was still sitting alone trying to work out why none of her relationships seemed to last. She settled on a picture Mr. Schue had taken just before they lost Nationals. She was smiling but she knew she didn't really mean it, fake it 'til you make it, right? Rachel was smiling though. She had her arms wrapped around Kurt and the pair looked like they'd just been told Celine Dion was going to be in the audience. Rachel had a reason to smile though, she knew who she was, knew what she wanted. God she was infuriating. Who knew themselves that well at 17? She was going to be something, go somewhere and that stupid smile on her face said it all. And dammit if it didn't seem to light up the room. Freakin' Berry.<p>

As summer wore on Quinn spent time lazing by pools with Brittany and Santana, watching as the latter tried to keep the sad look off her face every time she thought no one was watching. Quinn knew how hard it must be for her friend to be around the girl she loved and not really get to be with her, but at least it made her feel a little less alone in her own sadness. Plus she was enjoying them being closer again; it had been a long time since she'd really felt like Santana was her friend. She guessed that had changed in New York too, her subtle, and to be honest, accidental admission that she was fully aware of Santana's total and utter gayness had restored something between them that had been missing for a while. When she wasn't with those two she would retire back to her room and, try as she might to not do it, she would end up back at that photo, back at Berry's 100 gigawatt smile and a feeling in the pit of her stomach that there was something other than anger brewing within her.

It was the night before senior year and Santana was sitting on Quinn's bed trying to get Quinn to do a Cosmo quiz.

"Come on, Q, answer the question, this is, like, a fool proof way to get you a man this year."

"Really, San? A quiz in a magazine is going to help me find love?"

"Sure, why not? It's better than watching you mope."

"You can talk. Where's the quiz to help you get back on the gay horse?"

"OK, firstly, Cosmo is not the place to go for lady loving advice, which I do not need; secondly, I do not mope."

"Whatever."

"And anyway my issues are a lot more effing complicated just trying to find someone cute and asking them out, all right?"

"I know. I'm sorry, it's just this is stupid. Even Rachel…"

"Oh. My. God. If you mention Berry one more time I will end you. You're right; this quiz is pointless because until you get over your little hobbit crush you're not going to get anywhere."

"Crush! What are you even…?"

"Come on, Q, like it hasn't been obvious for years. The way you hate on her even more than I do, the crazy accuracy of those pictures you drew that one time, your obsession with Finn that makes absolutely no sense accept if it's to get Berry all riled up, the way you _never_ stop talking about her."

"That's not true, she just…she drives me crazy. She acts like an obsessed freak all year but that just makes people want her more."

"People or you?"

"That's…it's not even…I told you, San, I'm not into that."

"I'm pretty sure you said you weren't _that_ into that. And anyway, who said any shit about labels or whatever. All I know is that you seem to need to talk about someone you apparently hate a hell of a lot and you seemed pretty happy with that new haircut."

"I thought you said it was just a haircut?"

"It is. A really gay haircut that suddenly made you want to re-evaluate your whole life. Me and Britt were just being…facilitators."

"You gave me a gay haircut?"

"I helped you on the path to discovery and you will thank me one day."

"I hate you sometimes."

"I better watch my ass, hate and love are pretty similar for you."

Quinn punched her in the arm and tried to give her a scowl.

"Do you really think…?"

"That for some crazy reason you have a crush on Berry? Yeah, I do and I think you do too."

"I…"

"Yeah."

They just sat there, looking at each other, neither knowing what to say next.

That night Quinn hardly slept. She wanted to say that what Santana had told her was a revelation, but really the thought had been on the edge of her mind for months. She sidestepped it and manoeuvred around it but it had been there and there was no point avoiding it anymore. She had a crush on Rachel Berry, her ex-boyfriend's girlfriend. Great start to senior year Quinn.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked into school the next morning resolved to talk to Rachel. Sure it would probably drive her crazy having to listen to her ramble on about how amazing Finn was, but if she was going to get over this crush she had to try something. She saw her at the end of the hall angrily poking a finger into Finn's chest. She didn't know what they were arguing about but Rachel seemed pissed and Finn just looked defeated. She waited for them to finish and for Finn to walk away before she approached.<p>

"Hello Quinn. How was your summer?"

"Fine thanks, Berry…er, Rachel. Yours?"

"Trying." Rachel sighed.

"Oh. Things not going well with you and Finn?"

"For some reason I was under the mistaken impression that because it was he who pursued me this time he'd be more inclined to put a little effort into the relationship."

"Still not actually listening when you talk, huh?"

"I didn't realise that problem of his was common knowledge, but yes. That and still being unable to fathom that I really have no interest in sports or war movies."

"Did he try to get you to watch Platoon?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he did. And after acquiescing to his demands he still refused to watch Yentl."

"Yeah, I can't see Finn being into that one."

"I didn't say he had to like it, just to try and watch it with me. Instead he gave me that look and told me he loved me. Which, as always, dissipated my anger and resulted in a hickey which my fathers mercilessly mocked me for."

"Oh." Quinn really didn't need to hear that.

"Quinn, I'm sorry. It was callous of me to flaunt my relationship with Finn in your face."

"It's OK. I'm totally over him." She half-smiled.

"Well that's good. Does that mean there is someone new in your life?" Rachel asked brightly.

"Not exactly. Rachel do you think it's possible to think you feel one way about someone but actually it's the complete opposite?"

"While I'm not sure exactly what you're trying to get at I think it sounds possible. The heart is a complex thing, Quinn, I should know. I've had many a misplaced crush and relationships where I thought I knew what I wanted only to realise I really had no idea. If you ask me Quinn, which I suppose you did, we're all just looking for that person who sweeps us off our feet and you should always keep an open mind because there's no way of knowing just who that might be. Anyway, it's been lovely catching up, but I really must go. I'll see you at glee though."

"Yeah, Rachel, see you at glee."

If Rachel hadn't still been somewhat annoyed by Finn's oafishness she would have noticed that Quinn had called her Rachel and that there was a look in her eye that while perhaps not new was somehow different. Quinn watched as she walked away and couldn't help but think that Rachel had been giving her a subtle hint. She realised, however, that if she was going to get Rachel to even consider her as a romantic partner there was only one possible approach. She would have to woo her.

* * *

><p>Quinn grabbed Santana after glee and walked with her to the parking lot.<p>

"So I've decided I'm going to go for it."

"Go for what?" Santana had no clue what Quinn was on about.

"Rachel."

"Seriously? I was sure you were just going to stress over it for a month or two and then go after Sam."

"I'm done with doing what I'm supposed to do. You were right; Rachel gives me these crazy, angry, freakin' feelings! She makes me want to scream and no one has ever made me feel that much. Maybe that's what love is for me. So I figure it's time I found out."

"So you gonna ask her out or something?"

"You really think I can just walk up to her and be all 'hey Rachel, I like you, wanna go out some time?' If she even believed me she'd just politely decline and say she was with Finn. If this is going to work, if I'm gonna get Rachel Berry, I need to show her I'm a better prospect than Finn Hudson."

"Are you sure Q, that's a pretty ballsy move?"

"You don't become head cheerleader in freshman year by doing things half-assed. If I'm going to do this I'm going all out."

"But you don't even know if she swings that way. She could still shoot you down."

"Yeah she could. And maybe she has no interest in me whatsoever, but screw it, I'm not going to spend another year sitting in the back of glee reading a book watching people sing love songs to each other. I deserve a shot and I'm going to go for it. Finn, Sam, even Puck, they were always the ones that came after me, maybe it's time I went after what I want."

"Well good luck. And if it works out for you make sure I never have to be a room with the two of you. It's bad enough when you fight I don't wanna know what it's gonna be like when you start macking on each other."

"Thanks San, I'm going to need it."

The plan was simple. Rachel's biggest problem with Finn was that he never listened and he never shared her interests. Two birds, one stone, Rachel would be putty in her hands. Checking over the list she'd made after some quick Googling she realised there were14 items on her list but they could pretty easily be broken down into eight separate 'events'. Some were going to be easier than others but after eight days of being wooed by Quinn Fabray Rachel would have no choice. Opening a new page in her notebook she wrote day one at the top and turned back to her computer to get the plan underway.

* * *

><p><strong>Day One<strong>

This by far was going to be the easiest of the days. It had taken her 'til Friday to perfect the plan and she didn't want to start executing it until everything was in place so that it could be a consecutive eight day onslaught. Quinn had begun to realise quite how much influence coach Sylvester had had on her. She walked into school and headed straight for the nearest bathroom, her left hand quivering slightly as it gripped perhaps a little too hard on the first of her 14 'gifts'. As she got to the sinks she reached into her bag and pulled out a small spray bottle which she'd filled with water she'd been collecting in a jar in her garden. Tap water wouldn't do, this had to be authentic all the way. She held the bottle up to the single red rose she had in her left handle and sprayed a fine mist over the petals. Perfect. Putting the bottle back in her bag she looked at herself in the mirror, took a deep breath and headed out of the bathroom to find Rachel.

As expected the girl was by her locker and luckily she seemed to be alone. Quinn approached with purpose. If she was going to do this she was going to do it with her head held high. She stopped in front of Rachel but realised the girl was so absorbed in checking through her daily planner she hadn't even been noticed yet. Quinn cleared her throat.

"Quinn, I didn't see you there. Good morning."

"Good morning Rachel, I…er." She closed her eyes for a second, steeled herself and started again. "Rachel, I have a present for you."

Quinn offered the rose to Rachel who hesitated for a moment before taking it from her.

"Thank you Quinn, but to what do I owe this?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to give you something. I hope you like it."

"Well, it's beautiful but I'm still not sure I understand. Is there some trick you're playing?"

"No trick Rachel, just a flower. A pretty flower for a pretty girl." She cringed internally at that one; certain she'd pushed it too far. Though she was pretty sure Rachel was blushing.

"Umm, this is rather unexpected. But it's a very sweet gesture."

"I'm glad you like it, I'll see you later Rachel."

Before Rachel could respond Quinn turned and began walking away. Rachel watched as Quinn left, a spring in her step, her skirt swaying as she moved. She lifted the rose up so she could smell it, the drops of moisture on it dampening her nose. She was pretty sure it smelled of summer rain even though it hadn't rained since Wednesday. A small smile played on her lips at the thought that someone had brought her a flower apparently for no reason other than they wanted to. Sure it was Quinn Fabray but she wasn't going to let that detract from the moment. It didn't last long though.

"Hey Rach, what's the rose for?"

"Nothing."

"It's for nothing?"

"Yes Finn, can't you sometimes just have a flower because they're pretty?"

"I guess. I usually just buy them 'cause I have something to apologise for."

"I know."

Rachel looked down the hall Quinn had just walked down and wondered what the hell this could mean.

Quinn didn't see Rachel for the rest of the day and that was probably a good thing. If this plan was going to work it had to have a slow build. She needed Rachel to get used to the idea of her being nice to her before she realised what was going on. She turned to the list in her notebook and crossed through the first item on her list.

_1. Raindrops on Roses_

* * *

><p><strong>Day Two<strong>

As usual Quinn spent Saturday hanging out at the mall. She wandered from store to store, listening to Santana bitch and Brittany move from one non sequitur to the next. She was itching for it to be evening though. She wanted the cover of darkness before she delivered gift two.

Finally dusk hit and she drove to Rachel's house, parking round the corner to ensure she wouldn't be seen. She got gift two out of her bag and held it up to her face while humming 'The Circle of Life' OK it wasn't a lion but it was close. She hadn't really known the best place to go for this gift but luckily she knew Brittany and if anyone knew the perfect toy store to get a realistic looking toy cat it was Brittany. She brushed down the fur on the toy's head and gently wrapped the ribbon from a gift tag around the base of the cat's right whiskers. She was pretty sure this was a safer bet than actually buying Rachel a kitten. I mean who bought someone else a pet without asking?

She got out of her car and crept round the corner. All the curtains in the Berry house were closed so she felt pretty safe walking up to the door and setting the toy down. Getting ready to run she knocked on the door and then got out of there as fast as she could. She hid behind a neighbour's shrub and watched as the door opened and a short man in glasses noticed the toy on the doorstep, picked it up and took it inside. Mission accomplished.

"Rachel, honey, someone left something outside for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"I'm not shouting through the house, come in here and take a look for yourself."

Rachel walked into the living room wiping her hands on her apron, flour marking her cheek.

"Sorry, I was just finishing the cake batter. What is it?"

"A toy cat."

"A toy cat? How odd."

Rachel walked toward her father and took the toy from him. She reached for the tag and smiled as she read it.

_Rachel,_

_Finn can be a ridiculous giant. If you need something to snuggle I hope this kitten will suffice. Welcome to the 2__nd__ day of Fall Hanukkah._

_Q_

"Who's it from sweetheart?"

"Quinn."

"Quinn, the girl who's always mean to you?"

"Yes, her. Although perhaps your statement might not be so true anymore. It seems she's trying to make amends."

"By giving you a toy?"

"By giving me a toy."

"I don't get you kids."

Hiram walked away and Rachel headed up to her room. She sat on her bed and placed the toy on her pillow.

"Well, Simba, I'm not sure exactly what this means, but I have a feeling you might just come in handy if Finn keeps behaving the way he has been."

Quinn got back to her room and crossed off the next item on her list.

_2. Whiskers on kittens_

* * *

><p><strong>Day Three<strong>

This one had taken a lot of Googling. Everyone had gone electric these days and even stove-top ones tended to aluminium. Finally she had happened upon a shop in the next town over that sold cutesy stuff for guest houses and the like. She'd called them right away and they'd had exactly what she was looking for. It hadn't been cheap but she figured this one was bound to clue Rachel into her plan and maybe make the girl realise exactly what she was up to. The first two gifts had been pretty cryptic but surely there was no other way to read this one. She didn't want to have to spell it out. She wanted Rachel to figure it out on her own and then decided what she wanted.

After church on Sunday she headed over to the Berry house, the rest of her supplies having been picked up at a store on the way. She knew Rachel had singing lessons on a Sunday morning because, unlike Finn, she did listen when Rachel spoke. Perhaps that should have clued her in years ago that she felt something that definitely wasn't hatred for the girl. This time she pulled up outside of the house. She checked her hair in the rear-view, smoothed her dress as she got out of the car and walked up to the door. She knocked tentatively and told herself to just play it cool. This time Rachel opened the door.

"Quinn. I was wondering when I might see you today. Seeing as your gift alluded to another six days of gift giving I can't say I haven't been intrigued as to what was coming next."

"Hello to you too."

"Sorry. Hello. Come in?"

"I'd love to."

Quinn walked in and turned to face Rachel.

"Point me towards your kitchen."

"Oh, um, through there."

Rachel pointed through the door to the right and Quinn made her way over, not waiting for Rachel to follow. Stunned for a moment Rachel then ran after the blonde wondering what the hell the girl could have planned this time. When she got into the kitchen Quinn was opening random cupboards finally stopping when she reached one filled with mugs. With her back to Rachel she reached into the bag she had brought with her and then moved to the sink, turning the tap on.

"So I know you have singing lessons on a Sunday morning and I figured with all the effort you put in it must put quite a strain on your voice."

"Well, I try to…"

"So I thought I would make you some hot lemon and honey tea."

"Thank you, is that…is that my third gift because that's very thoughtful…"

"It's not the gift exactly, but it uses it."

Quinn turned around to face the stove and Rachel saw she was carrying the most shiny, metallic kettle she'd ever seen.

"This is your gift Rachel. It's an antique, I think. It's old anyway. But I polished it up for you. This way you can make tea the old way, feel like something out an old musical. Not that I guess they made a lot of tea in those. But you get what I mean."

"I do. Thank you. It's beautiful. Which isn't something I thought I'd ever say about a kettle."

Rachel settled on a stool by the island and watched as Quinn cut up a lemon and dropped slices into the two mugs.

"Quinn. As much as I'm enjoying these impromptu gifts, why are you doing this?"

"I realised over the summer that a lot of the stuff that's happened these past few years happened because I let them. I did what I was told not what I wanted. I decided it was time for a change."

"Like the hair."

"Kind of like the hair. I think the hair was maybe just the start of it."

"Why me?"

"So many reasons Rachel, reasons I hope we get to. But for now this is just me making a change in our relationship. This is me saying I want things to be different."

"I'd like that. For things to be different. But if you remember I've tried before."

"I know. And I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. But that's why I'm doing it this way. I'm earning your trust."

"Through gifts? Is that not buying my trust?"

"My hope is that in six days time you won't see it that way."

When the tea was ready they took it through to the den and for the first time ever they talked. Not about anything major, just about classes and movies and books. Surprisingly, for both of them, which was odd considering Quinn's feelings, it was enjoyable. They found common ground, they argued good naturedly over things they didn't agree on and they soon found hours had passed without either of them noticing.

"Well, I should get home. But it's been fun." Quinn said, hoping Rachel felt the same.

"You know Quinn, it actually has. We should do this more."

"We should. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Quinn. And thank you."

"You're welcome." Quinn smiled and for some reason it made Rachel smile right back.

Quinn left and walked to her car with a grin on her face unlike one she could ever remember having before. If she'd been trying to deny this was a crush before it was futile now. Being with Rachel Berry made her smile.

Rachel shut the door behind Quinn and sighed. Having spent a few hours with Quinn she still wasn't sure exactly what was going on but she did know she'd had a good time. Quinn was good company when she let her guard down. She returned the mugs to the kitchen and looked at her new kettle wondering what in the world made Quinn think to buy her that as a gift. Still, she liked that she could see her reflection in it as she waited for it to boil.

Quinn's list was pinned to her bulletin board, three items now crossed off.

_3. Bright Copper Kettles_

* * *

><p><strong>Day Four<strong>

It seemed Rachel still hadn't caught on to what Quinn was up to, but she was OK with that. In fact it might even have been a good thing because it meant she could maintain the element of surprise. Like an idiot she'd gone to sleep the night before with a smile on her face. Knowing she liked Rachel was one thing but knowing they could actually spend hours together enjoying each other's company, well that could only be a good sign. The last thing she wanted was a relationship with someone she could only argue with. She'd had her fill of that with her parents. Getting her school bag together she placed the carefully wrapped gift on top and made her way to her car.

This gift had been cheap but time consuming. The second she'd realised her plan she knew getting hold of these at the end of August was going to be impossible so she'd gone straight to Wiki How and given herself the world's quickest tutorial. As luck would have it she was a natural when it came to knitting. By Sunday morning she had two perfect pink mittens. On the back of each she'd appliqued a gold star. Her grandma would have been proud. Maybe not if she'd known it was all parts of Quinn's attempts to woo a girl, but she'd have been proud of all the craft stuff. Monday morning she had wrapped them just right and started to wonder if maybe these gifts would finally be the ones to tip Rachel off.

She waited until lunch to deliver these ones because she had a feeling she'd get even weirder looks than she did giving Rachel a rose. At least that one probably looked like part of some elaborate prank to anyone outside, this one would just look plain weird. But Rachel spent lunchtimes in the choir room so there was no chance of them being disturbed. She walked in to the sounds of Rachel belting out some angry emo tune. She guessed Finn had been up to his usual antics again. Awesome. She waited for Rachel to finish before she made her presence known.

"Hey."

She obviously still startled her because Rachel looked up with wide eyes.

"Oh Quinn, it's you. You scared me."

"Sorry. I figured you'd be in here, thought you might like some company."

"That would be nice but I'm not sure I can reciprocate, I'm in rather a bad mood."

"What's he done now?"

"We were meant to be going to dinner this Friday night but Burt got Monster Truck tickets so apparently that's more important."

"I'm sorry."

"That's sweet of you but really I'd like to be hearing an apology from him."

"You'll be waiting a while."

They stood in silence for a minute. Neither knowing how get back to the place they had found themselves in the day before. They both started to speak at the same time.

"You first Quinn."

"I just wanted to say you shouldn't have to put up with him. You deserve better."

"You think so?"

"I do."

"He puts up with me though."

"Well there's the most romantic sentence I've ever heard."

They both started to laugh.

"He's sweet most of the time."

"He is. That's true." Quinn reluctantly agreed.

"Anyway, enough Finn." Rachel waved her hand as if to brush thoughts of him away, "How has your day been so far? How was the History quiz?"

"Fine I think. Otherwise it's been an average morning for me. Although I've been carrying around something really annoying and I just don't know how to get rid of it." Quinn let a smirk play on her lips.

"Carrying something around you say? What is this burdensome object? Surely you could just put it down?" Rachel smirked right back.

"I could, but you see it's not mine. I really ought to make sure the owner gets it."

"Well who might the owner be?"

"As luck would have it I believe it's you."

Quinn reached into her bag and pulled out the gift, handing it to Rachel. As she took it she ran her fingers over the string that encompassed the thick brown paper. Untying the knot she unwrapped the gift and Quinn saw her brow furrow.

"Rachel?"

"Are these mittens?"

"Yes. I know it's early in the year but winter always comes so fast and I needed something to practice using my new skill."

"You made these?"

"Yeah. I thought they were quite you."

"They're perfect."

Rachel looked deep into her eyes and grasping the mittens in one hand she stepped over and pulled Quinn into a tight hug. Quinn stopped breathing at the contact, unsure what to do with her arms. As the hug continued she came to her senses and wrapped them around Rachel, drawing her further into her body. Breathing again she smelled the scent of Rachel's shampoo and let her eyes close. Rachel was really good at hugging.

Finally letting go Rachel wasn't exactly sure what was going on anymore. OK so Quinn was trying to build a relationship between them, but taking the time to knit her mittens in August was just bizarre. Somehow though it had kind of seemed right. Plus no one had ever made her anything before. Quinn had taken the time to think what she might like then actually created something just for her. There was no way she wasn't getting a hug for that. But then if that's all it was why had it been hard to let go once she started hugging? Why had her heart leapt into her throat when Quinn hugged back? She was going to have to do some serious thinking when she got home.

There was a noticeable tension as the girls pulled away from the hug. Quinn decided to break it.

"So you have to promise me something."

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Don't tell anyone I knit. If Santana found out she'd never let me hear the end of it."

"Your secret is safe with me. Cross my heart and hope to die."

They smiled at each other and just as Rachel was about to say something else the bell rang.

That afternoon at glee practise Finn was the only one who didn't notice how weird it was that Rachel and Quinn were smiling at each other rather than sniping. While everyone gave them odd looks Santana simply leant over to Quinn and whispered in her ear.

"Go get 'em tiger."

_4. Warm Woollen Mittens_

_5. Brown Paper Packages Tied up with String_

* * *

><p><strong>Day Five<strong>

Quinn sidled up to Rachel after fifth period.

"Are you busy after school today?"

"As luck would have it I am not, is there a reason behind your question?"

"There is. Meet me at my locker after school."

"Is this something to do with why I haven't received day five's gift yet?"

"Someone's impatient. Maybe I should stop, now that you've come to expect these gifts."

"I'm not sure how ethical that is Quinn. You can't tell someone they're getting eight days of gifts and then renege after four days." There was a singsong tone to her voice that made Quinn melt just a little.

"You're right, where were my manners? But yes, this is to do with today's gifts."

"Gifts plural? So there are more than eight gifts?"

"Fourteen to be precise. You've had five so far."

"Five?"

"Yes five, and if you can't work out what they are then you're not the person I thought you were."

Quinn tapped her lightly on the nose and as she walked away turned back for a second.

"See you after school Rachel."

Rachel was speechless, she was certain she'd only received four gifts, what had the fifth one been? And how did this have anything to do with who she was? She was interrupted from her thoughts by Finn wrapping his arm around her.

"Why were you talking to Quinn?"

"Why shouldn't I talk to her?"

"Because she's mean, Rach, she's probably just trying to set you up."

"I'll have you know she's trying very hard to mend fences between us."

"She's a liar and a cheat, you shouldn't believe her."

Rachel removed Finn's arm from around her and turned to face the boy.

"I think you'll find that you were the one that dumped her this time, for me. Moreover, you pursued her despite the fact that she was in a relationship with Sam at the time. What gives you the right to be so hypocritical?"

"I'm not. I never cheated on her."

"No, but you were complicit in her cheating. You went after her when you shouldn't and then once you had her decided you wanted someone else instead. You broke up with her at a funeral, Finn. How is she the bad guy here?" Rachel was getting angry.

"She lied to me."

"More than a year ago! And you got back together with her after that."

"Still…"

"Still nothing. I think I should walk myself to class, Finn. I'll talk to you later."

Rachel turned and walked toward her classroom, Finn calling after her.

"Rach! Rach, what are we arguing about?"

Finn really had no idea why there were only really two girls in his life and no matter which one he was with they always ended up arguing about the other.

As the final bell rang Rachel headed to her locker to find Quinn already waiting for her. As she approached Quinn walked up to her, looped her arm through Rachel's and steered them toward the front doors of the school.

"So will you tell me where we're going now?"

"Nope. But we have to make one stop along the way."

"OK, where are stopping?"

"You'll see when we get there."

Rachel humphed and Quinn couldn't help but find it adorable. Maybe she always had. Stupid haircut.

Once in the car Quinn let Rachel choose the radio station and while she was busy singing along to Katy Perry she didn't notice Quinn pull up to a parking spot outside a German bakery.

"Sit tight; I'll just be a moment."

Quinn hopped out of the car and Rachel watched as she walked up to the counter and paid for something she'd obviously ordered in advance. She didn't imagine Quinn ate a lot of pastry considering her figure so she wondered how she would know about a German bakery on the far side of town. Her musings faltered slightly as she returned to considering Quinn's figure. She had to admit the ex-Cheerio had done a good job of staying in shape. Yet somehow she managed to maintain the kind of posterior she imagined would feel great to just grab hold of. She blushed at the thought and tried not to make eye contact as Quinn got back in the car.

"You OK Rachel, you look a little warm?"

"I'm fine. Might just crack a window though, get some air in here. Dogs die in hot cars"

"Huh?"

"Nothing, ignore me. So what was the pit stop for?"

"Afternoon snack. I had to put in a special order."

"For?"

"You'll see."

"You infuriate me Quinn Fabray."

"It's mutual."

They both smiled as Quinn started the car and drove them to their destination.

30 minutes later they pulled up to farm just outside of town.

"You've brought me to a farm?"

"No. I've brought you to a stable."

"A stable?"

"Yes. We're going horse riding. Or at least I am. I've got you a very big pony."

"Is that a dig at my stature?"

"No, just a need for authenticity."

"Authenticity?"

Rachel didn't get a chance to ask anymore because Quinn was already out of the car and walking towards the gate of the farm. She was greeted there by a kindly looking man who shook her hand and opened the gate for her.

"Come on Rach, keep up."

The man, Amos, guided them around the side of the house to the stables at the back. He handed the reins of Chestnut to Quinn and then went back to retrieve an off white pony by the name of Pumpkin for Rachel to ride.

"I've never done this Quinn; I don't think I know how."

"It's easy Rach, I've been doing it since I was a kid and Pumpkin is the most placid horse around. Just sit there, she'll guide you."

"Are you sure?"

Quinn walked over and took Rachel's hand for a moment.

"I promise. Just trust me."

"OK."

Quinn hoisted herself into Chestnut's saddle and Amos helped Rachel get on Pumpkin. Quinn took the lead and at first Amos guided Pumpkin but once the pony got the idea he let go and the girls headed out into the fields at a gentle pace.

"Quinn!"

"Yes Rach?"

"I'm riding a horse!"

"Yes, you are. Having fun?"

"This is amazing. I can't believe I'm riding a horse."

They kept on like that for half an hour, every now and then Rachel exclaim her surprise at her ability to ride a horse. When a small stream appeared Quinn came to a stop and hopped off, helping Rachel stop Pumpkin from heading straight into the water. They tied the reins of their horses to a nearby tree and went to sit by the stream. Quinn reached into her backpack and pulled out the bag from the bakery.

"So I had to put in a special order because really, who's heard of vegan strudel? But they managed to do it anyway." She pulled out paper plates and plastic forks, handing them to Rachel. "Dig in."

Rachel took a bite and let out a small moan. Quinn thought it might just be the most erotic noise she'd ever heard.

"So this is vegan?"

"Yep."

"But it's so delicious."

"Are you, Rachel Berry, suggesting Vegan food is not always delicious?"

Rachel looked away.

"Maybe. So what is this again?"

"Apple strudel."

Rachel started to hum and a tune she had known for years. She wasn't sure why it was stuck in her head at that moment though. Quinn heard the tune and was certain Rachel had finally worked it out. But then she stopped humming and resumed eating her strudel.

When they were done eating they got back on their horses and made their way back to the stable.

In the car on the way back Rachel continued singing along to the radio and Quinn tried as hard as she could to keep the smile off her face. She pulled up to the Berry house and turned off the engine.

"Thank you for a great afternoon Quinn, it was rather unexpected."

"I'm glad you had a good time."

"I had a great time."

She leant over the console and kissed Quinn on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow Quinn."

Quinn tried to answer but all she could manage was a strangled noise of agreement.

When Rachel got indoors the first thing she noticed was Finn waiting for her on the couch.

"Finn. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Where have you been Rach?"

"Out with Quinn."

"I thought we talked about this?"

"No. You told me she was some kind of harlot and refused to see your part in everything."

"You don't know her."

"Actually, I'm starting to think I do know her, and that maybe you don't."

"Come on Rach."

"No actually, you come on. In fact, don't bother doing anything. I have had my fill of your childish ways. We're over Finn, we never should have got back together in the first place."

"But you love me."

"If this is how you see love I feel sorry for you. Please leave."

"Rach…"

"Leave."

"Fine. I hope you and Quinn have fun being alone together."

Finn stalked to the door and slammed it as he left. She knew it wasn't how he meant it but it sounded like Finn was suggesting she and Quinn should be enjoying spending more time alone, just the two of them. First the thought made her chuckle but then she noticed the butterflies that had started to form in her stomach, surely that wasn't a sensible reaction to the idea of being alone with Quinn?

So, Quinn mused, Rachel still had no idea what was going on. That was fine, that meant tomorrow would still be a surprise. And thankfully day six was one of the easier ones.

_6. Cream coloured Ponies_

_7. Crisp Apple Strudel_

* * *

><p><strong>Day Six<strong>

With a slight skip in her step that she was pretty sure she'd never had before, Quinn made her way to Rachel's locker as soon as she arrived at school. She found the girl looking incredibly sullen.

"Hey Rach, what's wrong?"

"I broke up with Finn last night." A small tear escaped as she said the words out loud for the first time. She felt Quinn envelop her in a hug and she melted into it. She didn't regret her decision, not for a second. But still, she'd thought she might love the boy and she did care for him. No matter how right it was it still hurt.

Quinn didn't know what to say. She couldn't admit to her joy at the news, especially as Rachel seemed to be hurting, so she just held her and hoped Rachel could feel how much she cared.

That afternoon in glee Rachel sat with Quinn. The rest of the club had quickly got used to the fact that the two were somehow becoming friends. Apart from the wink that Santana directed at Quinn no one really made a big deal out of it. Apart from Finn. As soon as he saw them together he marched over and glared at Quinn.

"I hope you're happy now."

"What?" Quinn really didn't want to be having this conversation with him.

"Now that you've turned Rachel against me, I hope you're happy."

"I don't think it took much to make her see what an inept boyfriend you are?"

"What?"

"You suck at being a boyfriend Finn. She worked it out on her own."

"You poisoned her just to get back at me."

"Really, I don't think about you anymore. I have better things to do."

"Finn, please, stop this." Rachel tried to reason, "Just sit down. Now is not the time. But I promise you, this is nothing to do with Quinn. I made my own decision. Now go."

Finn huffed and walked to sit over the on the other side of the room.

"Sorry about that."

"Not your fault Rachel. At least you came to your senses."

"I guess we both have."

"Yeah…"

They kept looking at each other, neither saying a word. The eye contact was only broken at the sound of Will Schuester walking into the room.

Once glee was over Finn left straight away, slamming the door behind him.

"No door is safe around that boy."

Rachel laughed at Quinn's comment.

"So I'm going to take you out tonight."

"Huh?" Rachel asked, not sure quite what Quinn meant by that.

"A celebratory goodbye Finn dinner, on me."

"Really, you don't have to, I'm not sure I'd be much company."

"Don't care. I'm still taking you out."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Pick me up at my house around 7?"

"I shall be there, with bells on."

Rachel couldn't help but smile as Quinn span around and sauntered toward the door, hips swaying in a way Rachel was sure she shouldn't be admiring.

Quinn arrived at 7pm sharp and rang the doorbell. Rachel answered the door straight away.

"You never use the doorbell, you always knock."

"Well this time I used the doorbell. Plus check it out."

She shook her right arm. Attached to the jacket she was wearing were a series a sleigh bells.

"Quinn." Rachel laughed.

"So, told you I'd be here with bells on. Now let's go eat."

She grabbed Rachel by the hand and dragged her to her car.

They pulled up to a restaurant called Rolf's on the west side of town.

"So we're not going to Breadstix then?"

"Amateurs go to Breadstix. Plus I have it on good authority that this place has a pretty decent vegan menu."

"Then how come I've never heard of it?"

"Do you often go looking for good Austrian restaurants?"

"Well, no. But you do?"

"I've recently got into European food."

"OK."

They walked in and Quinn gave her name to the maître'd who seated them at a table near the back. The walls of the restaurant were deep red, the room only lit by the candles that sat on each table. Rachel didn't want to dwell on it too much, but it was romantic.

"This place is pretty Quinn. Finn would never take me anywhere like this."

"Finn's an idiot; I thought we'd established that."

"Sorry, of course."

"This is going to sound really weird Rach, but would you mind if I ordered for you?"

"Um…"

"It's just I've heard amazing things about their schnitzel but I also want to try the dumplings. So I figured if you had the vegan schnitzel and I went for the dumplings we could share."

"That sounds lovely, order away."

"Cool."

When the food arrived Rachel was surprised by how delicious it was; she'd always heard bad things about German food. They spent the meal indulging in easy conversation; ribbing on Finn, laughing about Santana, it was possibly the best meal out Rachel had ever had. When the bill came she tried to at least persuade Quinn to go Dutch but she wasn't having it.

"I asked I pay, Rach."

"That's a date rule."

"So then consider this a date."

"Quinn…"

"I'm paying and that's the end of it. Now grab your coat, we're going for a walk."

Quinn was feeling brave. They'd had a great meal, were getting on better than ever and now Rachel was actually single. If there was ever a time to put this plan into overdrive it was now. OK so she was literally just single and Quinn didn't really want to be the rebound relationship, but she felt like it was now or never. Plus when she'd suggested it was a date, even if she'd played it off like a bit of a joke, Rachel hadn't balked at the idea. She grabbed the girl's hand and steered them out of the restaurant and towards a location she had scouted previously. Soon they were at a river. The sun had finally set and as they walked along the full moon could be seen reflected in the water. With a deep breath she laced her fingers between Rachel's and when the other girl didn't pull back she let out a sigh and relaxed into the walk.

"How do you know so many beautiful places Quinn?"

"I guess I seek them out. You should always keep your eyes open for beauty; you never know where you might find it." She turned to look at Rachel, hoping the significance wasn't lost.

"Why does no one know you're such a romantic?"

"Because I don't show anyone else."

"Why me?"

"You're special Rachel. Now shh, look over there."

Quinn pulled them to a stop and pointed ahead to a gaggle of geese. As they watched the birds gathered together and with unexpected grace took off in a V formation into the sky. Quinn sent up a silent thank you to whichever deity actually made this work exactly as she'd hoped.

"You amaze me Quinn Fabray." Rachel turned to her and took her other hand, looking deep into her eyes.

"I thought I infuriated you."

"So did I."

They could both feel the electricity running through their hands and sparking between them, the heat rising off their bodies into the cool night air. The moonlight shone in both their eyes and a gently breeze played lightly with their hair. They both started to lean towards each other, eyes drifting toward lips. The tense silence was broken by the shrill tone of Rachel's cell ringing.

"Dammit. Sorry, that's probably my dads, I should get it."

Rachel reached into her pocket and dug out her phone, turning her back to Quinn to answer it. Quinn balled up her fist and considered shaking it at the sky. So close, she had been so close.

"My dads were wondering why I was still out this late on a school night. Guess we lost track of time."

"Guess we did."

Rachel looked at her apologetically. Quinn just gave her a half smile and looped her arm through Rachel's.

"Come on, let's get you home."

When they arrived at the Berry's Rachel apologised again, gave Quinn a kiss on the cheek and headed into her house to get the third degree from her dads. Despite the interruption from Rachel's dads the plan was definitely working. She mentally crossed off four items from her list. Only three more to go.

_8. Doorbells_

_9. Sleighbells_

_10. Schnitzel with noodles_

_11. Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings_

* * *

><p><strong>Day Seven<strong>

It was Rachel who approached Quinn at her locker that morning.

"So I've been thinking."

"Dangerous."

"Shut up. You said eight days and 14 gifts, right?"

"Right."

"So it's day seven, but I'm only counting seven gifts. Does that mean I get seven between now and tomorrow?"

"Well gifts, might have been stretching it a little. I suppose it was more 14 things and you've had 11 of them so far."

"11? What were they?"

"I'm not telling you that. You have to work it out for yourself. However, since you brought it up were your dads just 'we're disappointed in you' mad or 'you're not allowed out of this house until we say' mad?"

"The latter I'm afraid. Although only for a week."

"Damn. How do you feel about sneaking out?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"Quinn!"

"Just this once. Otherwise we'll have to wait and this whole thing will lose momentum. You'll find other people to hang out with and I'll probably chicken out." Quinn realised she was rambling but luckily Rachel intervened.

"Hey. What's all this? It's just a week. Whatever you have planned we can do when I'm not grounded."

"It has to be tonight. For me Rachel, please?" Quinn looked at her with pleading eyes she couldn't resist.

"There is a tree outside my window…"

"Perfect. 7:30 I'll be at the bottom of the tree. You're amazing Rachel."

With a peck to the cheek Quinn ran off in the direction of her first class and Rachel didn't see her for the rest of the day.

Rachel had never lied to her dads before, not once. But somehow one word from Quinn and it seemed like a perfectly normal thing to do. She was anxious throughout dinner but she hoped her dads just assumed it was because they'd had to ground her for the first time ever. Being friends with Quinn was certainly bringing a lot of new things to her life. Least of all her first crush on a girl. It was impossible not to fall for Quinn Fabray though. Those hazel eyes that drew you in, her disarming smile, the easy grace. Quinn was like a Disney princess come to life, if Disney princesses had a hilarious bitchy side. Because, when it wasn't directed at her, Quinn's snarky side was funny and really not all that vicious anymore. Accept about Finn, and he deserved it. At 7:30 she heard a stone hit her window. She opened it and looked down. Quinn was waiting at the bottom of the tree in a beautiful white dress with a blue ribbon tied lightly around her waist. Rachel held her breath and reached for the tree, thankfully finding it sturdy enough to hold her weight. She pushed onto it and managed to shimmy her way down. As she got near the bottom Quinn reached for her hand and helped her down that last section.

Quinn kept hold of her hand and leant into her to whisper in her ear.

"Thank you for doing this Rachel. You look beautiful."

"I'm just wearing jeans Quinn; you're the one that looks beautiful."

"You always look amazing to me. Now let's get out of here before your dads catch us."

They ran to Quinn's car and as soon as they were safe burst out laughing.

"You're trouble Fabray."

Quinn didn't reply, instead she started the car and pulled out into the road.

The journey wasn't long, taking them to an out of town entertainment complex.

"What do you have in store for me tonight Quinn?"

"Skiing."

"No, seriously, what are we doing."

"I mean it, we're going skiing."

Quinn got out of the car and grabbed a bag from the back. She waited for Rachel to join her and then took her hand and led them towards their destination, an indoor ski slope.

Rachel didn't even know Lima had an indoor ski slope, she realised she really ought to explore her own home town more. Sitting at a table drinking a couple of sodas Rachel looked apprehensive.

"I've never skied before Quinn."

"I figured as much. But you'd never ridden a horse either and look how well that went."

"True, but this seems much scarier."

"It'll be fine, trust me."

Quinn reached across the table and gripped Rachel's hands in her own, looking into her eyes. Rachel knew right then that she was always going to trust Quinn.

They got changed into the ski gear that Quinn had brought and headed out to the smaller of the two slopes. She helped Rachel put on her skis and before putting on her own stood behind her and placed her hands on the brunette's hips, showing her how to stand. It was lucky they were wearing thick ski suits because even through all that material both girls were certain they could feel the touch setting their skin on fire. It didn't take Rachel long to get the hang of it and after an hour they were both laughing and racing each other down the bigger slope. They soon tired themselves out and got changed back into their normal clothes heading back to the tables by the side of the slopes.

Sitting down next to each other Rachel winced a little.

"Ow. I think I'm going to be bruised from those falls I took at the beginning."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it was fun. Really fun actually. I can't believe all the new things I'm doing with you Quinn. I feel like this new leaf you've turned is infectious."

"But you're having fun, with me I mean?" Quinn asked nervously.  
>"Quinn, I'm having more fun than I've ever had. I feel like a new me too, with you."<p>

Rachel shivered a little and Quinn moved closer, wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulder, pulling her into her body but turning so they were face to face.

"I liked the old you, you know."

"You had a funny way of showing it."

"I did, I'm sorry. But I'm glad new you wants to spend time with me. I like being around you Rachel."

"I like it too."

They stared at each for a moment. Quinn brushed her thumb just above Rachel's cheekbone and then over her nose.

"Sorry, you had some snow on your nose and eyelashes."

Rachel laughed and then sang.

"Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes."

Suddenly her eyes went comically wide.

"Quinn! Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes. Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles. Quinn, how did you? My favourite things?"

"Took you long enough." Quinn smiled, "I don't know if they actually are your favourite things but I know you like the song."

"I love the song! I can't believe I didn't see it, right in front of my face all this time. Quinn…I don't have words."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I guess for you it is."

"Rach…" She laughed. "But it's not too weird or anything?"

"It's the most amazing thing anyone's ever done for me. Thank you."

She wrapped her arms around Quinn who for once didn't hesitate in holding her back. Rachel pulled back from the hug and looked up into Quinn's eyes, their lips so close they were almost touching already. Then thwack, they both recoiled as a snowball hit them both square in the face. The moment ruined they both looked at one another, Quinn arching an eyebrow, and headed to find the culprit, snowballs waiting in eager fists.

With their foes suitably vanquished they returned to the car to make their way home. As Quinn drove Rachel reached her hand across the centre console and linked her fingers with Quinn's. She still didn't have words. She didn't understand why Quinn would do all this for her, orchestrate all these moments. But then somehow, in the way the blonde held her hand right back, it made all the sense in the world. If she just let herself feel she knew what this was, what the strudel and the sleigh bells and brown paper package were all trying to say. There were words Quinn couldn't express for reasons Rachel understood, but these actions said everything those words could have and more.

They had been sitting in the parked car for a while, neither ready to speak yet, both with their hands clasped in their laps.

"So." Rachel didn't know what else to say.

"So."

So this is day seven and by my calculation I've only received thirteen things."

Quinn looked at her watch.

"Technically it's now day eight. And, you see, I've painted myself into a bit of a corner. I could have waited until the end of winter to do all this, but I just couldn't. Once…Once I knew what I wanted, what I needed I just had to start trying to get it."

"I see."

"Now, as I'm sure you know, the last thing is silver white winters that melt into springs. That's not really something I can pull off." Quinn's voice quivered, becoming tentative, "So for night eight I was hoping you'd go on an official date with me. Then if things went well we could watch the winter turn into spring together, with you as my girlfriend."

Quinn was looking down at her lap, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Rachel leant over and lifted Quinn's chin up so she could look at her, with her other hand she traced her thumb over Quinn's cheek.

"Now I think that just might be my favourite thing."

With that she finally closed the distance between them and kissed Quinn.

When they finally parted, breath ragged and pulses racing, Rachel started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Quinn almost looked hurt.

"I'm just glad you didn't go with 'Do Re Me'."

They both burst into fits of giggles, laughing until their sides hurt.

_12. Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes_

_13. Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes_

_14. Silver white winters that melt into springs_

* * *

><p><strong>So obviously the items on Quinn's list come from the song 'My Favourite Things' from The Sound of Music and are not my creation.<strong>


End file.
